The things you always remember
by Lilyonalillypad
Summary: A newly wed Naruto and Sakura share their first year together and we see how they came to fall in love, date and finally marry. Short, cute and fluffy. Please read & review
1. The time for family and FOOD

**Author's Note: Just a short fluffy sweet NaruSaku one-shot. I'd like to thank my friend Milton who edited this one-shot for me today on thanks giving! Thank you for being such an awsome friend :)**

**Oh! And Happy Thanks Giving to all!**

**Ps. In the flashback Naruto is 4 and Sakura is 3. And Naruto was at that party because the 3rd Hokage was there (The third Hokage took care of him as a child...at least in this fic he did).**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. This was made purely for entertainment and I am gaining no monetary profit from it.**

**R&R**

* * *

Thanks Giving Special

Thanks Giving.

A holiday in which we give thanks for everything we have. A holiday spent with friends, but more importantly, with _family_.

Thanks Giving had always been a big event with my family.

To my dad it was all about family and I mean _strictly_ family. We were not allowed to have any gets that weren't family over and we couldn't spend thanks giving with anyone, _but_ family either. The house was always filled with all of our relatives and we all ate and shared jokes and stories and just hang out and it brought us closer together.

To my mother it was all about throwing a huge dinner party and being better than everyone else. Don't get me wrong I love my mom, but sometimes her selfishness and vanity get in the way. She would decorate her entire house and hire people to make a gourmet dinner which she then proceeded to claim she cooked. She would invite anyone and everyone. Her Thanks Giving dinners became so grand with the years that just getting invited would already rise your social status, even the hokage and the feudal lord came!

Sometimes I spend Thanks Giving with my mother and sometimes I spend it with my father. My parents have been divorced since I was three (they got divorced on December 31 so they could start the new year with a new beginning) so I was used to my rutine of switching from parent to parent and compared to Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei my life has always been happy and perfect.

It's already been three months since Naruto and I got married and this will be our first thanks giving together as a married couple. And I can't help, but wonder just how Naruto used to spend his thanks givings' as a child. It makes me think about his parents and about everything Naruto and I have been through…

In the past, before Naruto and I were a couple, I brought him a lot of pain, both physical _and_ emotional. Now, like every time I think about the past, I not only wonder what Naruto's life would be like if his parents' had not died, but if his parents would approve of me? Would they have rathered that Naruto married Hinata, who has always shown him kindness, than me who brought him great pain?

In the fourth great ninja war many lives were lost, thankfully it was none of our friends and close ones. To sum it up Madara, Kabuto and Sasuke were all defeted. Naruto had a hand in defeting all three, but the final blow that killed Sasuke was administered by Killer Bee and though Naruto felt great sadness for his friend with time he came to understand that it was necessary because Sasuke was past the point of no return and although he got over his death I doubt that Naruto truly believes that it was too late for Sasuke.

Naruto was loved by the villagers and no longer shun. There was a sense of peace once more, Naruto became an ANBU captain and I became head of the medical branch within ANBU. Naruto had just come back down to Jonin as an Elite jonin and so did I. We are 21.

It was our first thanks giving together as a married couple and we were spending it at home, just the two of us…

I just sat there in silence, poking at my food and moving it around.

Naruto sallowed and put his fork down, "Alright, what's wrong?"

I looked up at him, "Hm? What? Nothing's wrong."

He shook his head, "Sakura-chan I know I can be a bit slow sometimes, but even _I_ can tell something's wrong."

"Um, well…"

"Well?"

I took a deep breath, opened my mouth, but closed it again. I shook my head, "J-just forget it."

"No, c'mon. What's wrong?"

"Do you…? No. Never mind, it's stupid."

"Oh c'mon Sak, just tell me. Is it one of those weird girly questions where you'll get mad at me no matter what I answer? 'Like the do I look fat in this dress?' question."

I chuckled, "No…"

"Then _ask_ me already!"

I sighed, "D-do you…do y-you love m-me?"

Naruto's face was a mix of outrage and shock, "Of course I love you Sakura-chan!"

"But! _Why_ do you love me?"

Now he seemed, no, _is_ extremely confused, "What?"

"I-I mean," I sighed, "You've loved me since before we were friends. Heck, even before we were _teammates_. You couldn't have felt any diferent about me than how I felt about Sasuke."

"I…I was always mean to you," I met his gaze, "Hinata's always been nice to you. So why me, the one who hurt you, instead of someone like her? What did _I_ ever do to make you love me?"

His eyes softened and became distant, "You know how there are some things you always remember no matter how young you were?"

I nodded.

"It was Thanks Giving Day 17 years ago…"

_In the land known as Konohagakure a party of grand proportions was thrown, celebrating Thanks Giving._

_The hostess, Yoshe Haruno and as her name suggested she was truly beautiful and lovely. She had long platinum blond hair and the most beautiful green eyes. _

_At her feet clinging onto her gown as if for dear life was a small little girl with pink hair that barely reached passed her chin, she had green eyes that shone even brighter and more beautiful than her mother's. She wore a large golden bow on her head, white panty hoes, shiny black slippers and a poofy gold dress with red lining that made her look like a miniture princess._

_Yoshe bent down until she was eye-level with the toddler, "Sakura dear, mother's quite busy. Go look for other children and play."_

_She gently pushed the girl toward the thick crowd and turned to chat with some of her more prestigious guests._

_The poor little girl was lost, frustrated and scared as she moved through the sea of people who all seemed like giants in her eyes._

_Soon enough she stumbled and fell, her eyes tearing up. No tears were able to fall though for a blond hair boy came up to her and helped her up, "Are you ok?"_

_Sakura wiped her eyes and nodded, "Yes, thank you…"_

_The other child was about to turn away and leave when the girl reached out to him, "Um, excuse me?"_

_He turned around, "What?"_

"_My mother told me to look for other children to play with. You're a child…w-would _you_ play with me?"_

_The boy smiled, but then as if realizing something frowned and in a sad dejected voice said, "Oh…but you wouldn't want to play with me, I'm a monster."_

"_A monster?" _

"_Yeah a monster, the kind nobody likes."_

"_Well you don't _act_ like a monster, monsters are mean and you're nice. After all you did help me. And," she looked at him up in down, "You don't _look_ like a monster. You have no claws or scary teeth. So that means you're _not_ a monster. "_

"_But I am too a monster! Everyone says so!"_

"_Well everyone is wrong! You're not a monster no matter what people say. Now c'mon let's play."_

_The boy nodded eagerly, "Okay!"_

"And from that day forward I knew you would always be special to me."

I smiled as Naruto finished his story, "I can't believe I forgot that…hey now that we're looking back I remember December 24th of that very year. Do you remember my mother's Christmas party?"

He smiled knowingly with a twinkle in his eye, "Hm, I'm not sure…How about we refresh the memory?"

I grinned as I began to tell the story…

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you have it! And if you wanna know what happens next (Sakura's story) you'll just have to wait `till December 25th when I upload the Christmas one-shot ;) **

**Reviews give me inspiration and ideas so I can write more fanfics **

**;)**

**Happy Thanks Giving once more to all and may God continue to bless you all :)**


	2. The magic of Christmas

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! Both the Christmas and Thanks Giving special need a little editing, I have to change some minor things, but for now here it is :)**

**Also I'd like to thank Ventus du Stormclad because if he hadn't reviewed there would be no Christmas special since I completly forgot about this hahaha ^,^'**

**So do you now see the power of review guys? :)**

* * *

Christmas Special

_When December 24th__ came around many shared one common dream, and that was to be invited to the Haruno's Christmas party. _

_And if there's anything that Haruno Yoshe loved more than throwing big luxurious parties, was to go around Konohagakure personally delivering her invitations like some popular cheerleader at a high school inviting people to her sweet sixteen. _

_On the other hand if there's anything Ryuu Haruno hated more than big luxurious parties, was his wife's bratty, snobby and vain attitude during the holidays._

_This of course as you can imagine caused a good amount of conflict between the couple. It was during the holidays that they argued the most._

_And it just so happened that on December 24__th__ in the Haruno's large estate that was covered in snow and the most expensive decorations. Outside the lights sparkled in an elaborate display consisting of red, pink, green and white. Within the main area of the house were the party took place were detailed hand painted crystal ornaments hanging from the high ceiling. The hostess smiled, everything was perfect._

_She picked up her three year old daughter who she had dressed in a puffy red dress and of course a large red bow on her head which made her look even better than any old Christmas gift. And to look just like a gift is what Yoshe wanted, for if she wanted to impress the Uchiha's enough to get her daughter married into the family she would need to use every trick in her book to win them over._

_The platinum blond walked up to the Uchiha's. "Good evening Mikoto, Fugaku I'm glad you could make it. And of course, I'm glad you're also here Itachi and Sasuke-kun."_

_Itachi and Fugaku paid no mind to Yoshe as she began to compliment Sasuke and talk to Mikoto about his future and such._

_Yoshe was confident her green eyes glowing. She just knew that Sasuke's mother was almost convinced to considering an arranged marriage for both Itachi _and_ Sasuke. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment for her, except perhaps her husband when he asked to speak to her in private. _

_She accompanied him into another room and once they closed the door she placed her daughter Sakura on the ground. _

"_What do you think your doing?" Ryuu demanded._

"_Don't talk to me like that! I'm just helping our daughter have a better future." Yoshe replied raising her voice._

_He chuckled dryly, "A better future?"_

"_Yes, a better future."_

_Ryuu pinched the bridge of his nose, "Please tell me you're not serious."_

_She crossed her arms, "And why shouldn't I be?"_

_He glared at her, "An arranged marriage? Are you insane? How could you do that to our baby?"_

"_You make it sound as though I'm doing something horrible."_

"_Because you are!" He yelled angrily._

"_Don't you yell at me!" she retorted in the same tone._

_Sakura stood there starring up at them with watery eyes as they continued their argument, that with every passing second became more heated, until her father punched the wall in anger and exited opening the door violently. _

"_Idiot." her mother muttered quietly as she stood there alone. _

_The poor little girl couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room, through the party and out to the garden, sitting alone on the grass crying._

"_What's wrong?"_

_The little girl looked up and there before her was the blond boy from the Thanks Giving party._

"_Oh, it's you." Sakura stated simply._

_The boy sat down next to her, "So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong now? Why are you crying?"_

"_Mother and Father were fighting again…" she began to cry again, "Th-they were yelling at each other and saying mean things, and Father said he had enough and punched the wall. I-I…I don't want my mommy and daddy to fight anymore!"_

"_Oh…"_

_Silence passed between the two children._

"_Sakura! Sakura, where are you?" the girl's mother called from the distance._

"_I-I should go now." the little girl said as she wiped her tears._

"_Wait!"_

"_What?"_

_The boy began searching his pockets, "Aha!"_

_He proudly showed Sakura a big white paper clip. And with all his might he began to bend the paper clip. "Give me your hand."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it."_

_The girl nodded and hesitantly stretched her arm out. The other child bended and twisted until the paper clip became an uneven white circle which he placed on her hand like a bracelet._

"_There." _

_The girl examined it. _

"_It's a gift for you. If you're ever scared or sad you can look at it and remember me."_

"_Thank you, it's beautiful." she frowned. "But, I don't have anything to give you."_

"_That's okay, you don't have to give me anything."_

_The girl smiled knowing exactly what to give him. _

"_Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "My daddy says that a kiss from me is as good as any gift for him."_

_The little boy blushed._

"_Sakura!" _

"_This time I really do have to go. Bye!" and with that the little girl ran inside leaving behind a very happy little boy._

Naruto smiled as I finished the story, "You know, it's not Christmas, but I wouldn't mind having another Christmas gift."

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I was actually hoping for a different type of gift."

I smacked him on his arm, as he gave me a sweet longing kiss.

Things certainly have changed since back then…

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I hoped you liked it! Merry Christmas, I hope you enjoyed it with your family and friends. God bless you all. Reviews are powerful. Shall I make another Narusaku special? If so, for what holiday :) ?**


	3. Februcherry!

**A/N: Happy V-day! I love heart Day! It's the best ever after the Christmas season of course (that includes Christmas/New Years/Three Kings). I'm always so hyper and happy! I may not have a boyfriend, but I love romance and watching couples squeal, laugh, cry and give each other gifts make me SO EXCITED/HAPPY/HYPER on v-day :))**

**Well I hope you enjoy this V-day special. Please R&R! Your reviews inspire me :)**

* * *

**_Februcherry!_**

A NaruSaku V-day Special

It was spring. That's when I saw her again. The pink haired girl, Sakura.

It was a normal morning, the teacher let the children run free at lunch. A few of the boys went over to the girl's medow.

Naruto Uzumaki picked a nice spot and layed down on the flowers next to Shikamaru who was staring at the clouds.

Naruto decided to ask him a question that had been plaguing his mind for a while, "Why do you like staring at the clouds so much Shika?"

"Hm…? Well it's because-" He was interrupted

"Hello boys!" Ino exclaimed as she stood above the two boys blocking the clouds and rays of sunlight.

"Oh great it's Ino…" Shikamaru sighed, "Girls are such a drag."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Ino glared at Shika before looking at the other blond present, "Hey Naruto,"

"Yeah?"

"I want to introduce you to my new friend," she stepped aside revealing a scared girl, "This is Sakura. Sakura this is Naruto and _that's_ Shikamaru."

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered more to herself than anyone else.

Three girls came running up excitedly exclaiming, "Ino-chan! Ino-chan come quick! Sasuke-kun's here!"

"Oh!" Ino quickly grabbed Sakura, "C'mon Sakura!"

As the girls ran off towards this 'Sasuke' character, Naruto sat wide eyed as he thought of the girl and instantly realized it was the same Sakura he'd met before.

With this in mind the boy abanded his friend and ran off to spy on the girls.

Meanwhile as Sakura stood before a blue haired boy her eyes were big and filled with curiosity. "Who's that and why is everyone so excited?" She questioned Ino.

Ino gave her a hundred watt smile, "That's Sasuke-kun aka the cutest boy in school! He's super cool, all the girls like him. You should like him too, I mean come on it's _Sasuke-kun_!"

The cherry blossoms brows furred, _'I don't see what's so great about him. Maybe if I try hard enough I'll be able to find something cool and like him too, then I'll definetly fit in!'_

'_**I don't know. Isn't better to stay true to ourselves?'**_

'_Hm…'_

The lone little pink head walked away towards a cherry blossom tree beneath who's shade she sat down.

'_But…If I don't like Sasuke I won't fit in.'_

'_**What if by chasing after something I don't like I'll end up spliting apart like mommy and daddy though.'**_

As the girl fought her internal debate the blond boy who had been spying on her emerged from his hidding spot.

"Hey."

Green eyes looked up into blue ones, "Oh, it's you. You were the boy from the Christmas party, right?"

"Yeah that's me! I'm so glad you remember." the boy sat down, "So hey, did your mommy and daddy stop fighting yet?"

The little girl's eyes teared up and tear began to spill, "My…my mommy and daddy split up!"

Naruto afraid and not quite sure how to handle the crying pinkette just acted on impulse and hugged her. "It's ok."

She sniffled, "Thank you for always being so nice to me…"

He gave her a big kiss on the cheek, "Your welcome."

The little girl blushed, "What was that for?"

Blue eyes looked up excited, "That's so that you'll remember that I'll always be there when you need me."

The pinkette and the blond shared a smile before both heading back to class.

And the boy stayed true to his word. He never did abandon her. Whenever she needed him, even when she hit him, he would just smile and help her.

And the blond's loyalty did not come in vain for after a lot of hard work that little pink girl who was now a lovely young woman became his wife.


End file.
